1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for facilitating the maintenance and replacement of the contact shoes of the electrodes in an electric-arc furnace. The invention also relates to a method and device by means of which it is possible to repair and replace even other devices possibly in connection with the lower end of contact shoes of the electrodes in an electric-arc furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method for the maintenance of the contact shoes of the electrodes in an electric-arc-furnace is that the furnace is disconnected from the power supply and it is allowed, or at least its surface parts are allowed, to cool. Then the maintenance man crawls inside the hood of the furnace, which is a very hot and dusty place to work in, where the lighting and other working conditions are likely to cause accidents. In an alternative maintenance procedure, the entire electrode is lifted out of the charge to above the furance hood, where the repairs are then carried out. Starting the furnace is, however, a very difficult and time-consuming operation, since it is necessary to make the electrode sink through the solid bed into the melt before it works at full power and before the production reaches full capacity, a fact which causes great financial losses.